1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a missile launch system, and, more particularly, to a safety enhancement for a missile launch system for insuring that a missile warhead is properly initialized before a missile is launched.
2. Discussion
In conventional aircraft-based missile guidance and tracking systems, three command sequences occur before and immediately after a missile actually leaves a missile launcher mechanism. First, upon a system operator activating a fire command, the system generates prefire signals to enable the missile control electronics. A missile is fired from the aircraft only subsequent to this prefire signal being generated. Second, the system generates signals causing the missile to fire. Third, after the missile impacts the target, the system generates signals that cut the wires connecting the missile to the launcher, thus allowing a new missile to be selected and eliminating the danger of the wires becoming entangled in aircraft engines, helicopter rotors or other equipment.
One critical drawback to conventional aircraft missile launch systems is that a missile may be fired even if the missile control electronics is not properly enabled. The missile may be fired with nonenabled electronics due to any of several mechanical reasons. First, prefire signals may never reach the missile due to faulty wiring in the aircraft itself. Second, prefire signals may not reach the missile due to faulty or dirty launcher-to-missile connections. The latter reason is a result of launcher-to-missile umbilical connections, external to both the aircraft and the missile, and thus being highly susceptible to damage from dirt or other adverse conditions caused by the surrounding environment.
As a result, a missile may be launched without ever receiving the prefire signal, or after receiving a prefire signal too weak to actually enable the electronics. A missile thus launched will never reach its target, but instead will fall harmlessly to the ground without exploding. As a result, enemy troops or other hostile parties may recover a fully functional warhead.
What is needed then is a safety enhancement for a missile launch mechanism that ensures that a fired missile is properly initialized so that the missile electronics and ultimately the warhead is enabled.